


A Kiss in the Rainwater

by LadyoftheMasque



Series: No Place I'd Rather Be [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Bottom Gavin Reed, Can you feel the love, DPD universe, Dominant Upgraded Connor | RK900, Explicit Sexual Content, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lonely Gavin Reed, M/M, NSFW, Nines wants Gavin, Oneshot, Poor Nines, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tea, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Trapped, Tsundere Gavin, Workplace Relationship, lusting, semi-outdoor sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18663745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyoftheMasque/pseuds/LadyoftheMasque
Summary: Stuck in a tool shed in the middle of a violent thunderstorm, Gavin and Nines muse on their relationship.





	A Kiss in the Rainwater

**Author's Note:**

> *Part of a series, I highly recommend you read the previous 2 for this one to make sense*  
> Also, this fic was inspired by the song 'Oh Maker' by Janelle Monáe. I found that the lyrics totally match the plot, and it'd be a better and more enjoyable experience if readers listened to the music during the fic.
> 
> I've linked it right here ! :  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lyux-sEdlbg&list=RDGMEMQ1dJ7wXfLlqCjwV0xfSNbAVMLyux-sEdlbg&start_radio=1

 

**A Kiss in the Rainwater**

Thankfully, winter had passed by nicely. A few storms were the last bits of winter, and soon, Gavin could smell and feel spring high in the air. Rainstorms weren’t uncommon, however, and as the second week of April hit the city of Detroit, it brought with it a strange slew of rainstorms that lasted for hours a day.

Gavin didn’t mind the rain, however; it cleansed everything. His car was thankful for the hours he’d parked it outside his apartment complex, and the flowers-though they seemed like they’d had enough-still managed to bud nicely and still be growing. See? Spring wasn’t bad at all, and neither were the strong showers and lightning…unless you got caught in the middle of it.

As such, this had happened to Gavin Reed at the end of the second week of April.

While he got back to his original work station with Nines, Gavin set his work aside from his partner. He began working on new cases all on his own without letting anyone know, and he often booked appointments with witnesses, people he had to interrogate, and even took up a volunteering position at the ‘Sexual Assault Victims Unit’ just across the street to fill up his free time. While it kept him busy and away from Nines, Gavin found he finished his case load and work far too quickly in no time, and he knew he’d have to head to Fowler’s office and beg for more work.

Great.

Swallowing his pride, Gavin knocked on Jeffrey Fowler’s office door, only to have it swing open. Holding his hand up, he offered the terse Captain a wave and stepped inside, only to leap a mile into the air in fright.

Nines was already seated inside the office, and he swallowed and looked down at the floor in a move of discomfort and awkwardness as Gavin stood sputtering and stammering. It seemed like so long ago that they’d had yet another strange encounter in an elevator, and Gavin had worked so hard on getting it out of his mind. But what good did it do when it all came back to him as soon as he was with Nines in a room? Damn his weakness!!! He really needed to get back in the dating world…not.

Realizing he’d been standing there while stammering like some moron for over a minute and a half, Gavin felt his mouth going dry as Captain Fowler sighed.

“What do you want, Reed?”

He summoned the courage to spit it out. “I was just lookin’ for somethin’ to do, Captain,” he cautiously took a step towards his superior’s desk, trying to maintain a distance between Nines and himself.

Captain Fowler snorted and raised a thick eyebrow, “Oh really? Are we not providing enough work for you to do here, Reed?”

Biting down a smarmy, sharp insult, Gavin merely shrugged as he fought hard to keep a small smile on his face. “I wouldn’t put it like that, Captain, I just want to do something else.”

Looking at Nines sitting across from him, Captain Fowler snorted as he pointed at Gavin. “You hear that, Nines? He wants to do something ‘different’…”

Nines didn’t even move or blink; he merely sat still as he trained his eyes on a stack of folders on Fowler’s desk.

It suddenly occurred to Gavin that this wasn’t a conversation he should’ve been having so openly with his superior while Nines was still in the room, especially when he considered what he was about to ask Captain Fowler.

“Sir?” he inched meekly towards the desk, “may I please speak with you in private?”

Immediately, Nines let out a small growl that was barely audible if one hadn’t been so close to him. Gavin was, however, and he nearly leapt back when he heard the growl. So what if Nines was pissed?? How was Gavin’s conversation with Fowler any of his god damn business? He should’ve had the respect and courtesy to leave the moment he walked in! Whatever happened to privacy and confidentiality in this place?!

Gavin placed a hand on his hip as he looked over at Nines without meeting his eyes, “Please, sir, it’s important,” he urged as his eyes widened a little, as if emphasizing his point.

Captain Fowler blew a raspberry as he waved a hand dismissively at Gavin, “Come off it, son,” he settled back in his chair as he grabbed a stack of papers and straightened them out on his desk, “Nines is like family, practically, and more importantly, he’s your work _partner_. Or have you forgotten that fact?”

No, no he had not. It was a fact that haunted him for months and weeks, especially when he’d never thought about what kind of a relationship he now had with Nines. Yes, they were indeed partners, but what else? They’d fooled around twice, now, and Gavin had to constantly avoid Nines afterwards right up until this point. He didn’t want Nines more than a work partner, yet he did. He was confused; he was pushing Nines away, but also pulling him closer. Nothing made sense anymore, and Gavin figured he needed time away from everyone and everything to try and figure this shit out.

He held up a hand as he sighed, “Sir, I just want to do something, and I’ll be content with any task you assign me.”

This sent a shocked look of confusion across Fowler’s face, and then, it was replaced with an almost evil one. His Captain’s eyes twinkled as he snickered and rubbed his hands together.

“Anything, Gavin?”

It was too late to take his words back, but something didn’t feel right-not with the way Captain Fowler was snickering.

“Umm…”

“Very well, Reed, I’ll bite,” he shifted, leaning an arm over the left arm-rest, which made that area of the chair groan and creak under his weight. Fowler studied Gavin closely before he pushed out softly, “The yards could use some tending to, I think. A lot of dandelions are already out and about, and if you’d be so kind as to remove them, I’d appreciate it a great deal.”

Wait…what?! This wasn’t what he’d signed up for at all!! Cleaning out a storage closet, yeah, he could kind of understand that, but this?! No way!

Gavin scowled, “With all due respect Captain, I’m not a fuckin’ gardener!”

“You said you would do ‘anything’ I gave you, Reed,” Fowler practically shouted, already looking over his notes before grabbing his phone, “so what’s the big issue, now?”

Before Gavin could snap at him, he felt something brushing against the back of his hand, just barely over his knuckles. It skated along his hand, circling downwards towards his fingertips, and then it grazed over each of his knuckles softly. He looked down quickly, but he saw nothing except Nines’ hands resting on his lap. What the hell? What had touched him, then?! He was sure he’d felt something, but he saw nothing…was he going crazy again?

Captain Fowler growled as he readjusted his chair, struggling with it for a few minutes until he got it in the way he wanted that would ensure he was comfortable. He paused before reading over his notes, and he snorted at Gavin.

“The tools are in the shed on the grounds, you know the drill, Gavin.”

Time to get moving.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

_I hear the drizzle of the rain,_

_It’s falling from my window,_

_And in the corners of my mind,_

_I hope that I’ll get to see you again,_

_La da die da die da die da die my friend!_

_I hear the colors in the flowers,_

_Just like the candle snuffed at dawn,_

_You’re here, you’re near, you’re there and then you’re gone,_

_La da die da die da die da die!_

He was never going to volunteer himself for another task ever again, not with how evil Captain Fowler sometimes proved to be when he was setting tasks for others. The man was as stone cold as they came, and as Gavin held the bag of fertilizer he’d retrieved from the greenhouses in his hands, he again cursed himself for being so emotional and impulsive. He needed to be thinking clearly! What had he done and hoped to accomplish by throwing himself head-first into such stupidity?? The world would never know.

He hardly got any work done, unfortunately, as dark storm clouds gathered in a huge mass above his head. They hung like his anger and temper that was steadily growing by the minute, and Gavin nearly missed the deep rumble that was the first sound of thunder, warning that a storm was on the way.

Gavin still kept up with his work, and he did so swiftly, feet skidding recklessly against the wet, vibrantly green grass that still contained majority of the rainwater that had fallen the previous morning. Suddenly, a few drops pittered and pattered down upon his head, startling him as he bent over and got lost in his work. He started to look up at the sky, towards the source of the downpour, but stopped, entranced by the state of things around him, on his own level. He had obviously seen rain before; he had seen the way it left an after-effect given the way all the colors of the world seemed to brighten after a good, healthy rainstorm. In nature, the lines sharpened as they basked in the freshness, as the way the entire world would begin to look clean and new. However, this rain was new; all the usual sensations heightened, and beyond, not just within Gavin himself. The world began to look beautiful, but frighteningly real. Gavin took in the beauty of the trees, the leaves, the stones, and the bushes hanging around the magnificent greenhouse. It was through that beauty that he realized how fragile his world was, that each and every object he saw was merely transitory. Each could be broken, reshaped, made anew, but never the same again. Each object would eventually be replaced by another…as was life, given its delicacies.

The droplets mixed in slowly with the wind, with the cold, covertly penetrating his hair, his skin, his clothes, all until a fine sheen of rainwater covered every inch of him, from his shirt right down to his pants. He was soon drenched beyond belief, and all he could do was stand and admire it all.

He wiped at his brow without realizing it, but finally deep within him some part of his subconscious recognized the rain, even though Gavin was too caught up with his worries to pay heed. But gradually, as the rain ran down the length of his body, down his unruly mat of hair currently mashed onto his skull, dripping down onto his face, his scar over his nose, and finally across his lips, he could not help but acknowledge what had happened.

He stared down at the back of the same hand that had tingled almost acutely as he stared at it while the rain covered it elegantly.

Nines had definitely touched him as he had done before. However, this was a touch that was more than a sexually-charged one. He’d almost seemed to want to hold hands with him! Like the touch of a long lost lover returning to his beloved…

_Oh, Maker tell me did you know,_

_This love would burn so yellow,_

_Becoming orange and in its time,_

_Explode from grey to black then bloody wine,_

_La da die da die da die da die…_

_Oh, Maker have you ever loved?_

_Or known just what it was?_

_I can’t imagine the bitter end,_

_Of all the beauty that we’re living in…_

And though that moment of studying his hand did not pass, gradually as he stood there, watching the world around him, he felt his body grow increasingly cold. It was a beautiful day, no doubt, but he knew that he should find shelter, and soon. Finally, he did as he originally intended; he looked skyward, brushing the aggressive droplets of water from his face as he tried to discern the length of the beautiful storm. The showers in April could last anywhere from an hour, to four or five. There was no way to tell, as Gavin hadn’t checked the weather forecast, and he didn’t even have his phone with him to look it up now.

Shit.

It was probably better to keep moving, but he couldn’t…not just yet. He wanted so very much to see how the trees of the forests surrounding the DPD looked after the rain, when the sun finally split the clouds apart. He wanted to witness that short, beautiful series of moments between true rain and true sun, when everything was still wet, but the only water that fell was from the slowly drying leaves. Normally he found that he did not like the sun as much as the gloomy clouds and rain, but in moments like this, the sun that would soon follow the storm was no longer going to be overbearing or overly bright, but refreshing, casting soft shadows over the revitalized land.

It was raining harder now, and pretty soon the storm would blow over, he was sure. It certainly couldn’t rain this hard for any amount of time. So instead of heading all the way back to the DPD as he should’ve done, Gavin decided to take a peek over by the greenhouses at the edge of the woods. They had the secret of a small shed of some sorts between the trees that he was sure would be unlocked. Most likely all of what was stored there was garden supplies and tools he hadn’t bothered to look into, as the main ones he needed for his task were already found in the greenhouses.

It was time to make a quick break for it, and when Gavin heard thunder echoing violently across the sky, he bolted for the old white shed closest to him he’d never ever been within a foot of, let alone inside it.

As he ran, he tried to take time to admire the way the rain droplets fell against the leaves of the plants, against the glass of the greenhouses, but he was shivering with cold. The rain that pelted his eyes and eyelashes blinded him until all he could see was general outlines of shapes, movement, and brilliant color. Somehow, he managed to stumble in the right direction, his legs and knees hitting against the wood of the door soon enough as he scrambled and fumbled with the door and latch. He took a moment to try to wipe his face dry before removing the latch, then, holding his breath, turned the knob of the door.

The door fell open easily, almost eagerly. Gavin sighed with relief before hurrying inside, softly closing the door behind him. Noticing that the rain still blurred his vision, Gavin slipped his dark sweater off and used it to wipe away at his face, and then used it like a towel as he rubbed furiously at his hair. He noticed dimly as he worked hard on drying himself how heavy with warmth the air was in the shed, but he was blind with relief at having a place to dry off in that he didn’t notice movement off to the side.

“Detective Reed, how nice of you to lock us in here together,” drawled a familiar voice, and Gavin looked up with shock at the parade of blurs before his eyes, forgetting completely about his sweater for a moment. A long, black blur-almost a shadow-was moving in between a short, square blur of orange-brown and another, wider blur of silver. He gave his eyes and eyelids a final wipe before hurriedly throwing his sweater back on. The shapes redefined themselves and his fears were confirmed: it was Nines.

Strangely, the android wasn’t dressed in his CyberLife uniform as he had been when Gavin saw him in Fowler’s office; he was instead wearing a dark, long-sleeved button-up shirt that was equally as wet as Gavin’s, and dark dress pants that didn’t seem to be too drenched with the rain, thankfully.

Instinctively, Gavin turned to try the door knob and found that indeed, they were locked in. It must’ve locked shut when the latch fell back down on the other side of the door.

Not again.

Feeling as though it was Nines’ fault, Gavin kicked at the door and turned around, nearly falling over a small wooden stool which he shoved out of his way before he poked a finger into the android’s sternum roughly.

“What the heck are you doin’ here, Nines?! Are you stalking me??!”

Nines looked bored with his question, almost. He sighed as he placed a hand over his chin, his fingers stroking the skin as he studied Gavin with an unreadable expression on his face. “So now I’m stalking you, am I?” he snorted, looking at the door before his eyes took in the sight of Gavin before him, “I should’ve known you’d resort to such accusations, Detective Reed…after all, you’ve got quite the penchant for the art of exaggeration, it seems.”

Gavin felt his throat becoming raw as he let out a small growl, “Don’t get cute with me, Nines,” he almost stepped on the android’s dark dress shoes as he took a step closer to him, “you still haven’t explained what the hell you’re doin’ here!!”

Nines huffed as he puffed out his chest, “I was merely on my way to pick up a book on gardening.”

“A fuckin’ book?!? You really expect me to believe—”

Nines reached behind him, and he brandished a small book with the photographs of many wild flowers Gavin had never seen before on the front cover. Gavin snorted after studying the book’s front cover for a moment.

“It’s not like you couldn’t download that shit or somethin’?!”

Running his hands almost seductively over the spine of the book, Nines shook his head, “No, I much prefer old-fashioned reading, if it’s all the same to you, Detective Reed.”

Gavin twitched for a moment. “How long have you been here, Nines?”

The android hummed, LED light a solid yellow, “For at least seven minutes before you barged in.”

“You could have said something before I shut the damn door!!” Gavin protested, feeling his blood boiling and bubbling. Nines, who was standing over the orange-brown blur, which Gavin now saw was a small table against a wall, did not look up from what he was doing.

“Yes, I could have,” Nines admitted in an amused tone of voice, almost as if he knew something that Gavin did not. Gavin watched as Nines set the gardening book down on the orange table, and then made his way on the other side of the decent-sized shed. He sat down on a long, dark brown oak bench, and then absently gestured to the spot beside him. His hand tapped up and down over it softly, the sounds contrasting gently with the harsh rain beating down over the roof of the shed.

“…I could have said something,” Nines continued while still beckoning Gavin over, “but where would the fun be in that, Detective Reed?”

Carefully, Gavin stepped across the threshold, abandoning his anger and irritation as he took the android’s gesture as an invitation to sit. When he’d walked towards the other end of the shed, his mind suddenly felt as if the shed were huge inside compared to how it had looked on the outside. As he neared the bench, he saw that there was another long, low table in front of it, and a fireplace in front of that which was not lit. Gavin sat down on the elegant-yet hard-bench, suddenly quite aware of the fact that he was still soaking wet.

Nines threw him a warm look before he gently pressed a hand over Gavin’s wet sweater.

“You’re a bit wet, don’t you think? Maybe you should get rid of those clothes, Detective,” Nines suggested, looking honestly peeved, probably because he was yet again worried about Gavin getting sick, the other man assumed.

Gavin scratched the back of his head lightly, “Well, I sure as fuck would love to do that, Nines,” be began answering, “but I don’t really have anything to change into, silly.”

Sighing and rolling his eyes as if Gavin were being unreasonable, Nines stood to his feet. Then, before Gavin’s startled eyes, he began to strip off his own clothing, revealing a very well made, very well in-shape man’s body. Gavin had not ever bothered really looking at an android’s body, especially a man’s. He had experimented lightly with his best friend in high school, but it never went past a few innocent touches and kisses. But here was a grown ‘man’, taking off every inch of his clothing and offering it to Gavin. He knew why Nines was doing it; his clothing was less soaked than Gavin’s.

Nines held his vacated long-sleeve shirt out to Gavin and raised an eyebrow, as if daring him to not take the garment. Gavin however wasn’t sure he was quite comfortable with the notion of wearing Nines’ clothes, especially since he knew his entire body was still soaked beneath his clothing. He’d just be making the android’s clothes wet in the process.

Wanting to change the topic, Gavin hissed thinly, “You still have my fuckin’ phone.”

Nines merely grinned, “So I do.”

“Give it back.”

“I may, but perhaps later, Detective Reed…” Nines’ eyes practically swallowed him whole, and Gavin hated that he was still wearing his own soaked clothes, which were no doubt clinging to his muscles and body in areas Nines didn’t need to see.

“Piss off,” Gavin said, but made no move to put his anger into action at all, so finally, at last Gavin took the offered clothes, feeling a bit out of sorts as he took a step back from Nines.

Nines just stared at him for a moment, looking impatient, then he finally waved his hand towards the space in front of the fireplace.

“Oh for Kamski’s sake, Detective, lighten up, and just go ahead and strip!” Infuriated, Nines said the statement briskly as he turned and looked out a drenched window. His back was towards Gavin, which helped the man…a little.

Gavin finally did as he was told, turning his back before removing all of his cold, drenched clothes; loose t-shirt, pants, and socks. He slipped on his work partner’s long shirt before quickly laying his clothes out over the other end of the bench to dry. He’d been then attempting to button all the tiny, miniature buttons from the bottom up. He had managed to button them all the way to the middle of his chest before he heard a sigh, followed by a tired grunt behind him.

“You needn’t bother yourself with all the buttons; they can be a bit of a chore,” Nines offered gently. Nines sounded a lot closer than Gavin liked, and he whirled around to find his work partner leaning up against the small table, holding his arms down to his sides.

Gavin didn’t really want to think about how long the android had been watching him, or what he might have seen, so instead, Gavin dumbly sat down where he had been sitting before, which strangely was now dry. Gavin wasn’t sure he wanted to ask about that, either.

It was dead silent between them when Gavin heard shoes scraping along the floors, and then he saw the smooth, hairless chest of the android as Nines sat down next to him. He elegantly crossed a leg over the other, the long appendage dangling and hitting the floor perfectly while Nines folded his hands in his lap.

Not able to take the sight of it all, Gavin scoffed, “You’re never going to do it again, you know.”

The rain slammed against the windows for a while, and the door rattled and shook as the rain beat down over the shed. Gavin stared at the door, wondering if the storm would become so strong that it would blow the door off its hinges, but of course, there was no such luck for him. They weren’t going anywhere anytime soon.

Nines clicked his tongue against his teeth as he looked at Gavin plainly, “I’m not sure I understand your words, Detective Reed.”

Gavin felt his stomach and heart aflame. Was he really so easily to be discarded as if he were a piece of trash?!

He snarled at the thought. “So I’m easily forgotten, is that it?”

Nines gasped, “Forgotten? Are you really asking me this when every chance I took to approach you, you pushed me away??”

Gavin shook his head, “I don’t want you to approach me for sex, don’t you fuckin’ get it already?!”

“You think it’s all about sex, then?”

“Of course!” he threw his hands in the air, and then they landed down on his thighs with a loud ‘smack!’

“It was always about that whenever we got together before, so why should it be any different now?”

Leaning closer to him, Nines hissed, “You forget that I calmly tried speaking with you before things got…” his eyes fell down to Gavin’s thighs, which were still as bare as Gavin could be without the protective barrier of his pants, “…physical…you just didn’t want to listen to me, as you don’t want to listen to me now.”

Staring out the window, Gavin whispered: “That’s because I fuckin’ hate you.”

It was then so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

Gavin wasn’t sure if he’d crushed the android’s ‘heart’, but he felt he must’ve when Nines stared bleakly down at the floor before turning his body so he could look out the window at the rain, as well.

Wishing he could take back his words and not be so mean, Gavin felt a little guilty as he stared into the back of Nines’ head. There were other ways of letting him down, and he knew he’d fucked up by being so cruel.

Damn him!

He massaged his neck when it grew a little strained from his position as he stared out the window. Turning away from it, he looked down at the floor for a long time, thinking about his words and Nines’.

All of a sudden, he felt a hand brushing his neck, and he put down his hand from around his neck to investigate. Nines was moving his fingers up and down his neck, brushing the rainwater away.

“You’re still so very wet,” Nines commented, and all of a sudden, he leaned in, and Gavin could feel the android’s slick, warm tongue on him, tracing the path of a stray raindrop, up his Adam’s apple and over his chin. Then, just as suddenly, the tongue was lapping over his collarbone, leaving hot, spicy trails behind in its wake that made Gavin’s toes curl. His body was on fire, and he was suddenly very warm without the use of the fireplace…

Nines pulled away from him as he smirked at him, and Gavin met his gaze, his eyes falling down to study the seam of Nines’ pink lips.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

Gavin had discarded the majority of Nines’ clothes, only leaving him with his underwear hanging loosely over his hips. Soon, that too had been yanked down by Gavin’s greedy hands and thrown down to the floor in a hurry. They were sitting firmly on the bench next to the pile of Gavin’s soaked clothes. Gavin had found himself on Nines’ lap, shamefully rutting and moving his hips against him as Nines pressed his back against a wall and held onto Gavin’s hips tightly.

His cock was already painfully hard, but what Nines was doing to him felt so good. His tongue was tasting every inch of Gavin’s neck and chest, savoring him, and Gavin responded in kind, guiding his tongue over all the long column of Nines’ neck as he lost himself in tasting that sweet rosemary flavor all over him.

When had Nines tasted and smelled so good?! Surely the rainwater hadn’t brought it out, had it?

Gavin wasn’t sure, but he was certain of Nines’ hands slipping over the buttons of the dark shirt he was wearing, and before Gavin could even feel it, Nines had unbuttoned majority of the small, pesky buttons. The android’s hands slipped inside the shirt, and the garment fell open easily. Nines lifted his mouth off of Gavin’s neck, leaning back to examine the pale, taut muscles, the hard, thin line and abs of the man’s stomach, before licking his way up the middle of Gavin’s chest. In response, Gavin groaned loudly. He was completely hard now, and he wanted something, anything. Fingers brushed teasingly over one nipple, then the other, and Gavin couldn’t help but arch into the android’s touch.

Nines rewarded him by gyrating their hips together in a way that was beyond skilled that it was effortless, and almost natural. It drew a strained cry from Gavin’s lips, and he held onto Nines’ shoulders as he pressed down against the android’s cock-no longer covered by the underwear he once wore.

“You taste so good; like rainwater and innocence, Gavin,” the smooth, beautiful voice whispered to him, and Gavin felt himself grow even harder...harder than he had ever been in his life.

“Nines…” Gavin begged softly, not quite knowing what he was asking for.

“Yes Gavin, I know,” the android beneath him answered, leaning forward to try and plant a kiss on Gavin’s lips. Gavin moved back, arms still hooked onto Nines’ shoulders, and the android’s lips grazed his chin instead. Slightly annoyed, Nines growled, but soon busied himself with his sensual exploration of Gavin’s neck and chin. As kisses littered the human’s face, Nines fell deeper into Gavin’s beauty. Looking up at him in the middle of peppering his skin with kisses, Nines felt that Gavin was perhaps the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, with his shining, slightly tanned skin, criss-crossed with incredibly fascinating scars. The man was hard all over, his body looking like porcelain, though as Nines reached out to run a hand down his chest, he discovered the skin was wonderfully soft, in spite of the dark brown hairs there. He reached his other hand up to run it through Gavin’s luscious looking hair, but was interrupted by Gavin slamming their cocks together. Nines abandoned his exploration to deliver a soft caress across Gavin’s balls.

“Oh yes!!” he exclaimed as the fingers ventured further south, teasing at his tight entrance, and immediately, Gavin knew what it was he wanted, but the feel of one of those slippery, thin fingers slipping past his taut ring of muscle rendered him speechless. He could do nothing but gasp as he paused and stopped grinding against Nines for a moment, eyes closed as he savored the sensation of what it felt to have something inside him this way. When he felt a little more prepared, he opened his eyes and glanced down at Nines. The android was curiously watching his face for any signs of discomfort, and when there weren’t any present, he slid his finger deeper inside Gavin’s tight orifice.

Instinctively, Gavin ground down against it, and then moved back up slowly. The friction was so fucking good, and he couldn’t help but move a little harder and faster as he threw his head back and placed a hand over Nines’ chest.

Soon another finger slipped in, to join the first, feeling impossibly huge, but at the same time-impossibly right. Gavin pushed down on the fingers, impaling himself further, and they came into contact with something miraculous so much that it made Gavin’s head swim with pleasure.

Nines panted heavily as he moved his hips upwards while spreading Gavin’s legs shamelessly open. A third finger slipped inside Gavin, then, and Nines turned his attention to a nipple, remembering how responsive Gavin was to his oral ministrations. Lapping away at the nipple before suckling it deeply, Nines imagined it was his cock currently sheathed inside Gavin; not his fingers.

Above him, Gavin was lost. He was utterly and hopelessly lost as he whined and cried for more, ramming himself up and down over the fingers pressing further and deeper inside him. They were reaching pleasurable places and spots he never knew he had, and he couldn’t stop chasing after them as he bounced in Nines’ lap.

Dimly, he felt the fingers leave him, felt strong hands lift him up and further press his chest against the android’s before him. Gavin didn’t mind it, however, and he gripped the back of Nines’ head as the android tore his mouth off of Gavin’s nipple before pinching and slapping the one he hadn’t sucked and licked.

That did it.

“NIIIIINESSS!” he screamed as he came, completely unaware of anything but the pleasure exploding out of him. He arched up against his partner’s strong chest and then fell completely limp against the body beneath him before gradually returning to his senses. Gradually the soft, comforting haze began to fill him, and the room suddenly turned cold. He reached out to pull the discarded shirt up around him yet again, but as soon as it made contact with his fingers it fell away once more.

Nines shifted beneath him, and Gavin suddenly realized that while he had had one of the best orgasms yet again, this time, Nines hadn’t.

Thinking that the android’s silence was a sign for him to begin pleasing him, Gavin reached down between their bodes and gripped Nines’ cock in a hand. He barely wrapped a hand around the middle of the impressively erect shaft, when Nines slapped Gavin’s hand away.

“Don’t.”

Gavin froze. This was certainly a first.

Didn’t Nines want to be pleased?! What was going on??

Looking into his partner’s eyes for a moment, Gavin soon felt his gaze falling down to really examine Nines how that he was shirtless before him. While powerful, broad, strong, and unique in every way that wasn’t human, Nines was for the first time not looking at him. Indeed, it seemed like he was looking at nothing at all as he hung his head low for a while. His lips were set to a thin line on his face, and he suddenly mumbled something that Gavin had missed.

He sighed, “What was that, Nines?”

Rolling his eyes up at him, Nines whispered: “You said you hated me…is that really true?”

Gavin swallowed thickly before shaking his head as his hands wrapped around himself. “I wasn’t really thinking about what I said…I’m sorry.” He hoped his apology would be enough, and he began to wonder where the weird emotions and feelings were coming from-both within himself, and within Nines. It was all he could feel as he heard the rain dying down a little outside, a complete shell in comparison to how it once had beat down over the shed like a hammer.

A few hair strands fell in his eyes, and Gavin noticed his hair had dried now, for the most part. Brushing his hair back with a hand, Gavin soon saw and was able to discern that his android worker partner had slouched forward, and he held his head in his hands, with his elbows balanced on his knees. His face wasn’t anywhere near Gavin’s line of vision, and he could not determine if the android was crying or not. But he understood it was a possibility, because suddenly, he felt like crying too.

Breathing sharply through his nose, Gavin’s voice suddenly broke out of him. It was indeed his voice, though he had a tough time understanding how it was that he sounded the way he did.

“What’s wrong?” There it was: a voice. Old, cracked, dry.

Nines lifted his hands away from his face as he sat up a little, “Won’t you let me kiss you, Gavin?”

This hadn’t been something Gavin expected to hear. He knew that Nines wanted him sexually, but to kiss him?? That was far too intimate for him. He didn’t know what to say to Nines, but he started feeling disgust and revulsion pooling in the pit of his stomach as he licked his lips.

“You w-want to kiss me?”

Nines held up a finger, “We’ve had sex-a few times, now-we’ve known each other for almost a year, and we’re on better terms now than we ever were before. Why’re you denying me a small kiss?”

Why was he indeed? Gavin had no idea. Kissing wasn’t something he did freely, and while he wasn’t in a relationship with Nines, he felt that he had a point. Nothing was wrong with a little kiss, right?

Nines was looking at him as if the sight of him on his lap was completely beyond reason. His dark blue eyes were shot with red as if he had been crying, but there was no evidence of tears. Instead, the expression he wore spoke of something beyond any shame Gavin had ever seen, and a fear that surpassed any of his own. No one had ever looked at him like that, but then again, no one had ever done what Nines had just done with him, done what they had done together. He understood why he would want to do such a thing as kissing, but Gavin didn’t and couldn’t understand why Nines would want it...would ever want him…

“Please, Gavin…”

He’d never heard anything so gentle and sweet before, and he couldn’t help but succumb to it. He felt Nines gently pulling down on the back of his head, and Gavin looked down into the android’s eyes. Nines was studying his lips, and Gavin let out a hitched breath as he closed his eyes and leaned forward slowly, inch by inch.

“Gavin…”

His name had never sounded so sweet on someone else’s mouth, but Gavin found he loved hearing Nines whisper and caress his name like it was his last, dying breath he was taking. It truly made him crazy and dizzy all over, and he leaned in closer until he felt the faintest and softest bit of a pressure against the center of his lip.

His eyes snapped open immediately.

“NOOOOOOOOO!”

Rearing back, Gavin leapt off Nines, and he stumbled backwards, nearly slamming into the tables and stools in the center of the shed.

It was at that moment the door to the tool shed flew wide open as a strong gust of wind blew against it. It suddenly seemed as if Gavin’s prayers had indeed been answered after all.

Sunlight-whiter and brighter than he had remembered it-streamed into the room. It shone brightly, but the trail of light it brought did not quite reach the bench. Gavin looked into the light, looked outside, and began to remember what Nines had said to him before. And then he looked at Nines-pale and red eyed with a matching red LED light-seemingly frightened, and Gavin began to understand.

Nines’ jaw trembled, but he quickly gained control over it as he coldly spat out: “I see.”

Gavin jumped up, grabbing his own clothes as he shrugged out of Nines’ in a hurry. He didn’t care if his own clothes were still wet; he needed to leave, NOW.

Clothes, freedom, escape. These were the only things his blind hands could find while his mind focused on the images, and throwing the soggy sweater around his shoulders, he fled, leaving it all behind. His dignity, his pride, the man who had for a moment been his lover, and for a year had been his work companion were all behind him, still trapped in that darkness as he flew out the door. The sunlight blinded him, but he just kept running, kept stumbling. Not in any true direction, just for the principle of it, he supposed.

He ran and ran until his lungs and legs began to fail him. Gavin ran until the ache inside of him grew to be too much. Then he fell at the base of some anonymous tree at what seemed to be the edge of the back entrance to the DPD. Instead of trying to get up however, he just wrapped the cold, wet clothes tighter around himself, amazed at how they managed to envelope his entire body and then some, despite how shriveled up they were. When he was back on his feet, Gavin cried out in shock, and then the tears began to fall…or perhaps they had before, and he simply had not noticed.

 

{“;;;;”\\\\\“;;;;”}

 

There was a wet drop of something on Nines’ cheek. He felt it when he sat back and stared all around himself as he gripped his clothes tightly in a hand. Laying the clothes over his bare thighs, Nines wondered if there was a leak in the roof of the shed, and that perhaps some rainwater had fallen on him.

No…it was just but a mere drop…if there had been a leak, it’d be everywhere, drenching him and soaking him immediately. He confirmed it for himself as he glanced up at the ceiling. There were tons of stains and dark spots, but no leak or hole.

Looking back down at his hand, he eventually pressed it with an open-palm against the wet spot on his cheek. He closed his eyes as he remembered the brightness, the darkness, and the eyes of the man who’d been on his mind for months.

That man was now gone. Gone he was, and he’d denied Nines a kiss for a second time. He hadn’t focus on it a lot when Gavin had turned away from him in the elevator, but now it was really getting to him when the thought of his lips against the human’s seemed to invoke such dark disgust and hatred within the man.

Nines opened his eyes slowly as he removed his hand from his cheek and carefully lowered it so he could take a good look.

Perhaps Gavin was able to run and hide, but Nines had never been one to do such a thing.

Even now, he found he couldn’t, and he simply sat staring in awe at the little teardrop resting in the center of his large hand. He could smell the salt a mile away, but it still beckoned him so sweetly.

Dipping his head forward, Nines’ tongue slid out, and almost serpent-like, he lapped at the tear like a thirsty man who had wandered for years in a desert. This was the best he would get, but it pained and tormented him to know that his first kiss with anyone was still kept tucked away with Gavin Reed. All he left behind was a tear, but Nines would cherish it just the same.

It was a tear indeed, and it was a gift that Gavin had left for him before he left his world. Nines savored it, enjoying that sweet nectar that was Gavin Reed, and he rolled it around in his tongue as he let out a deep hum of appreciation.

Still, he tried pretending he didn’t notice that the man had been crying in his arms like a baby when they held each other in a warm embrace. He pretended he didn’t lust after the promise of a lifetime spent with Gavin at his side. He pretended he didn’t want to wake up every morning beside Gavin, and go to bed with him in his arms every night as he watched the human fall into a peaceful slumber while Nines studied his features until dawn.

No, he never noticed and thought about these things at all.

The teardrop began evaporating, but it may as well have been fresh. It was fresh in his mind still, and would live that way for a long, long time. Looking down at it, Nines pretended not to notice how it kissed his skin, and just how happy it made him feel.

And he certainly did not notice now how the essences trapped within that tiny drop tasted sweet like innocence, or like rosemary.

Or like rainwater.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I should end this one here, folks, but let me know! I think this is a pretty good ending either way, but I have ONE more idea for an alternative ending if you guys want it!


End file.
